the doctor's game
by lautaro94
Summary: who is this doctor who is so tiny yet continues to make enemies of so many gods and monsters? and what is his game?. the thoughts of a renegade agent on the doctor.
1. Uneasy Feelings

uneasy feelings:

many would think me crazy for what I'm about to embark on, but what type of agent of the CIA would I be if I did not take risks, and for the newest agent since event nr 356585443/!"$/ω/!"·$"/3789 (event name: "last great time war") this is the type of mission I was born for; unknow factor are dangerous and right now the unknow is the time lord known as "the doctor" (academy name: Theta Sigma; real name classified as all time lords names must in acordance to order 067 by 1st time lord president(see file:rassilon)) the infamous renegade, most records of him have been taken out of the matrix itself this act of dealiting so many files on a single time lord was almost unprecedented once in generation type deals until his generation, six renegades coming from the same class of the academy all with lots of the data of their academy days gone as well as their time after the academy if so heavily classified that to most of it only the high council and the director of the CIA have access not only for him but the rest of his like (see files: "the master", "the rani," the monk", "the war chief", "Drax") for what I have managed to find from different accounts (ex alums and teachers at the academy) the thing that connects this six was that they all belong to small click now as the Deca by all accounts was only a group of friendns with radical ideas, with even a previous head of the CIA as a memnber (see file "Vansell"),only that raised interest were classified documents that detail disappearance of two members of the group known as millennia and rallon the only witness was the doctor and the high council classified all information after that, I made formal request to be allowed to see this information only response was an unformal visit of the president's security detail, the rest of his story is showered in mystery, rumors,and half thruths from his time as lord president (see file lord president "407th" and "409th"), to his actions on events 11111111/1345/2890/Ω (oficil dessignation: THE WAR) and 356585443/!"$/ω/!"·$"/3789 and that is why I've embarked on this search the doctor cannot be allowed to continue as an unknown factor who is protected by the high council for previous I have no option but to start this investigation for the good of Gallifrey

end of the formal report:

"I've followed his trail for a while now

he's not like the rest of the renegades of his generation, but not far off-hard to trust and hard to know. they seem to have seen more than one could imagine and done things most wouldn't dare.

they are on the run, but from what? from who? the time lords have stopped hunting him since his exile to the planet on galactic coordinates 58044 684884 of Mutter's Spiral, but he is still on the run it's obvious there are shadows on his past, do they linger? do they hunt?

or is his desperation driven by others...concerns?

all I've seen, all I have uncovered -of them, of their long, winding road-says he's made enemies at just about every turn, recent discoveries of classified information made by me show that the last great time war can be traced to their long rivalry with the Daleks,showing why the high council had such an interest on the doctor during the war and also the way of his effectiveness in the Dalek/time lord combat both in n-space and the vortex ;back on point over the centuries his list of enemies has grown really long he's been comfortable on the dodge out there in the beyond ,ever-moving,ever-exploring,never concern with the dangers riding his wake.

so the questions are who is this doctor whois so tiny but continues to make enemies of so many gods and monsters? but most importantly

...what is his game?.

a renegade agent thoughts on the doctor.

**SO YEAH WELCOME to this little madness of mine "the doctor's game" the premise of this is simply a young CIA (celestial intervention agent) after the time war decides to take a mission on knowing more about the doctor, because let's admit it the doctor is really mysterious character a renegade who gets involved in cosmic wars, becomes president and many more things.**

**this will be a short story I do not know how much I will do**

**leave a review, also like and subscribe ;)**

**(this is based on tow things doctor who which belongs to the BBC, and the lore book for the videogame "destiny 2" that is own by Bungie the book is call "A DRIFTER'S GAMBIT")**


	2. justified means

justified means:

"The doctor wasn't always my target.

"In fact, he wasn't more than a passing thought during my first assignment of making a list of all of those that disappear during the last great time war, until I started noticing more and more irregularities in his files

"Before that, they existed only as a rumor for those outside of the CIA and the high council-the strange Gallifreyan who journeyed beyond the system edge before the wars, who had spearheaded the camping to ban miniscopes across the universe, the lone wanderer who was only a time lord by biology and reductive definitions, he was born on Gallifrey,he has a TT capsule (stolen but still). Their motivations, though, are their own-some might say selfish, and I'd have to regard to the concepts of non-interference and using his intelligence to only watch and act only when necessary?

not his play. gallifrey be damned. the Laws be damned, THE WEB OF TIME itself be damned.

"All this makes his benevolence to the lesser species all the more...curious

"What motivates them to act this way, the rest of his ilk let their selfishness drive them the doctor does not

"I lost track of them after his "unplanned" return to Gallifrey, they came and managed to kick out Rassilon, first of the time lords, of Gallifrey and the high council, went along with it they have a gift for persuasion I gotta admit that. and I can't say that does not make uneasy when one person can convince a species to exile the architect of everything they are what else can they make people do.

"There was-so we are clear-a time I'd called them a threat, raise my concerns to the high council and have them declare him an enemy and stop using this renegade as a scapegoat for times when the high council decided to break the non-interference policies or a weapon during times of war,hell there was a time where I would have look to end them myself for the path they took. But things are not as simple he ENEMY and the Daleks taught us that, and while I still feel that those who have transgressed the ancient laws must be punished and I have no doubt that the doctor's punishment will come, I can also see the point of the high council and the value of certian...risk.

"this gambit they are tacking with the doctor-may just be one such.

"but they can't let the rules being made by the doctor, it requires care and a keen eye to ensure that the means don't consume the ends, the doctor must play the script that the high council has for him, not the reverse, because at the end of the day our "friend" has been a necessary catalyst and beyond all...

"he makes for a fine cut of bait for other renegades and dark gods

"he must be controlled and also be let free

-A RENAGeD AGENT THOUGHTS ON THE DOCTOR


	3. step into shade

**STEP INTO SHADE:**

"I want to make one thing clear before you read this: I do not trust the doctor.

"one gets the sense is no a weird thing to think, that the doctor lived their life trying to get people to trust them, maybe that is why they keep the company they have, but you see the doctor and you know that only the end game will reveal the real intentions behind their actions. That is why we have to keep the doctor in check to get a glimpse at them before it's too late.

"the game of existence is a long one, friends, but if we want to see be played by the rules we time lords set a long time ago and see it played well for better or for the worse-the doctor is our time lord. the rest of his reneged friends are too far we see this play out for now-the doctor's gambit and may not be fact, I'd say far 's just that...

"I don't any other way forwards anymore after the wars. but doing things from the light is quick but leave us week (we spent centuries fighting the ENEMY and the Daleks use that to make themselves strong and before long we were in another war with the Daleks that time), and doing things from the shadows keeps gallifrey secure but is slow (it led to the rise of the enemy for example and our over-reliance on renegades for the dirty jobs). we need to find balance and control it, tip it in our favor...if we want to confront the shadows who would wish a universe of no rules or one under their rules...we must play in the grey we can draw them out and keep being strong.

"yes that is the way of the renegades and the heretics of faction paradox and many of them have fallen to this path. true this path should not be tread lightly. but I've found the only way to beast a shadow is to meet it in the shade.

"the high council will need convincing as well as the war council- they'are too noble and quick to dismiss the doctor as just a trustworthy will also be frightened. and I do not blame them-there are too many of legends of heroes lost to such "unpleasant pursuits".

"but things have changed...

"the renegades and the heroes of wars have danced in glory in netherworlds and dimensions beyond. the nightmare legends of great vampires and ancient wars have been re-cast into the light, hell Rassilon himsleve walks among us again, old fears are now trampled beneath enduring triumph and new fears. Now, if ever, is the time to change to step proudly into the universe and hold our rightful title of time lords bathe the dark in our light.

"and if doing this draws the attention of enemies old and new..if we tempt new damnation..so be it. but we must be ready have our fates in our hands not those of renegades and madmen who think they know best the Gallifreyans as species must be we can stand and burn all our enemies.

"Or maybe the doctor pulls a double-cross and our final end is way to tell. but there is a way to know

"but for now I say we let it read increase control slowly. trust our knowledge."

A RENEGADE AGENT OBSERVATIONS ON THE DOCTOR

**so yeah new chapter thoughts opinions leave them all in a review. and if you want play ester egg hunter please I have pulled a lot from the 8th doctor books.**

.


	4. artifacts and old friends

**artifacts and old friends:**

"By "chance", she(as they were in their 13th body) and I crossed paths in a..neutral setting, the planet 123475438063949423/344 (in time lord designation) the doctor had just prevented an incursion of hostile life forms from assuming planetary administration she had three homo sapiens from the planet Terra at her side, some of her famous memento morri if gossip is to believe if they are that I can't say I don't see the appeal, went to her she send the humans to her TT capsule, I was using a perception filter low level just in case she would run if she detect my species. She was awkward, to say the least, but years of training in the psychological warfare made me able to struck small talk, told me to call her doctor, and so I told her if that's how it was, she could call me "pal".She laughed at that, got comfortable. invited me onboard. presented the humans to me, again if they are what I think can't say I don't see the appeal. then they left, and she got all kinds of open where she'd been, neither of us said anything but she knew what I was, hell she even dropped a hint about a "friend" I've been aboding that means she has means to learn news of the homeworld, but those that mean she knows who I am and why I was there? or she just thinks I was a new renegade with dreams of grandeur like her and her band she did not say anything one way or the other.

"she told me she had been planning to leave her home since they were old enough to drive a Tardis. not immediately, sure. they had a family, left as soon as the youngest grandchild went to the academy took the oldest with her, but as soon as that happened she was as good as gone." draw to the outer" she said, I can appreciate.

"She says she's seen the deep side of the time vortex, the neutron mines of arkeus. Name drops old myths-the key to time, the dark pith of the Yssgaroth, the fifth tomb of Osiris. goes on and about the idols of the Eternals, the treasures of infinite, the remains of Qqaba.

"I decided to challenge her claims, told her she was making most of it up, but she's got relics and etchings. She's got materials I've only heard from much less seen before, the kind of thing on the pages of books that a common time lord only reads in their last year of the academy for some theoretical subject and the things the high council keeps locked away in deep vaults-odd metals, flames of all colors and none at the same time, thoughts engines, edible null cakes something that looks like an earth rabbit bio-fused with an aldurisian cephalopod. She keeps all these things to herself-her," gets" she calls them.

"if they are just for show, they put a great one. but to what end? the clutter of oddities she's got ship-side is nothing compared to the ship herself, that old tardis type 40 it should be dead by now but it's not how?.

"my sensors went crazy the moment I entered she has made alterations to her tardis many of them, for a moment I dropped the game of pretending I asked her were alterations from other tardies? cagey as all she said no, it was just "others", called a combination of many things, and the result was powerful..." maybe"

"that was her qualifier: "maybe".

"why the hell did you put that in your Tardis? maybes are trouble. But she seems to have an answer for everything. She says...

"Ohh..maybe are where the real treasure hides".

"She could tell I wasn't satisfied, but I knew she wasn't lying, the Tardis had been combined with "others" for sure, sensors said that reading was off the charts, but abstract-unlike anything I had ever encountered if only I had access to the knowledge back home.

"Can't say that made me comfortable, but then the Doctor, with her easy manner and eager charm, asked if ever had met a man in black by name of "the agent".

"she was clearly changing the subject, but she was lucky enough that I was desperate -or maybe she was smart enough-because she picked one I was too interested, and I could respect that"

-**AN AGENT'S OBSERVATIONS ON THE DOCTOR**

**well that was another chapter I hoped you liked the meeting, well learn more about the agent the hunter and the haunted the next chapter **

**"the agent on a wall"**


	5. an agent on the wall

**an agent on a wall:**

"I knew the agent once, he was one of my teachers when I entered the CIA

"The doctor had had runs with the CIA, I know what you'll say our motto "the story changes, the ending stays the same" should let me understand the doctor but know while we worked from the shadows we follow the most ancient of rules the doctor does whatever their hearts tell them to do, I get the sense that the doctor could have one of us-lockstep own our road-if the bosses would have gotten to them earlier before they left.

" the doctor once walked our road, maybe their game was of the bosses, his exile and subsequent use of the doctor as an agent or/space goat could prove that.

"The council heard of my exit I had done too much noise but to send The agent, they must really want me dead the council or the CIA maybe both, but why? do they care about a lonely exile so much? the doctor is dangerous but they let the doctor run around and protect the information of them so fiercely I've been gone so long and answers eluded me; why did the doctor send me here? she must know what will happen maybe she has grown accustomed to being "the last" and two independent agents of the CIA could be a bother in whatever little game she is playing, Maybe all I am doing is playing at my own end, maybe they are all working together to kill me?. But all that's not worth to dwell on for now. A path has been set. Best to walk the turn 'round that final bend leads to final death, all I can do before that is to return the favor to at least one of my enemies in this war for hidden truths.

"The doctor told me that she had heard from "sources" that an "old friend, that I believe you know" had been hiding around dimensional manifolds between the time cortex and N-space old realms used in the eternal war by the great vampires; even if using tactics from the enemies was disgusting but I must admit it's was a tactic that distracted me and allowed the agent to track me down more easily,he appeared everywhere I went and never left many traces I could follow.

"But this lead; even considering the source, a possible safe place for the agent was a lead worth the look at the very least.

"two weeks into a living hell with the stench of vampires covering everything, I began to think I was right the doctor fed my a lie or maybe sold me to the agent trying to kill two birds with one stone as the Terran saying goes, there were signs that a CIA agent had been there,but they were cold-old; I waited anyway I was too desperate not to

"The wait paid off.

"The agent, I could hear him before I saw him he was arguing to someone through a communicator. apparently losing me for two weeks had put "the bosses" uneasy. I waited in case the agent would reveal anything about them in the heated discussion or at least a such luck. The words keep getting heated, he that they should let him work in peace.

"It caught me that he always refers to them as "the bosses"-whoever was talking to him must be a higher up they always demanded proper names so he had been ordered to speak like that, were they so afraid someone would listen?.then I heard a strong noise

"I decided to draw and step into the light.

"The agent held his communicator in his left was silent. With his right, he had stabbed it through the optics with a dagger.

"The agent saw me and because he knew what came next.

"He and I had words, he called me a traitor to the cause what an irony he protects the renegade and I am the traitor, said that there bigger things at play, that I could never escape, then he went for his gun.

(attached recording:

"I told you once when you asked I told you not to follow the doctor now look at you nothing but a traitor".said the agent with anger and a tone of sadness in his voice

"I'm the traitor here? look at you protecting a renegade, and hunting me you should help me!" I said trying to make him understand, we both know it won't work

"you understand nothing! the doctor, the council, the CIA there are bigger things here than you and me here" again nobody will convince anyone today

"you will never escape," he said understanding what is coming

"I don't have to escape I just have to complete the mission"

recording ends)

"I lifted my gun faster and shot him 5 times, one for each body he had left, and painted him on the wall without another word"

-the tales of a renegade agent on a mission.

**WHOA THERE THIS WAS A GOOD ONE I WOULD THINK, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS THEORIES OR WHATEVER YOU WANT IF YOU HAD QUESTIONS ON THE LORE THEN PLEASE SEND THEM MY WAY! ALSO I´ AM CONVINCE I HAVE DONE MY RESEARCH ON DW LORE (RESEARCH IS SUPER IMPORTANT IN MY BELIEF TO WRITE A STORY IN AN UNIVERSE ALREADY STABLISH UNIVERSE AND FOR ME THAT IS MAGIC OF FANFICTION WE CAN LET OUR CREATIVITY FLOW IN THIS AMAZING WORLDS AND FOR THAT REASON WE MUST TREAT WITH THE RESPECT THEY DESERVED AND THAT MEANS GET LORE AND CHARACTERS RIGHT I SEE SO MANY PEOPLE WHO GO AND SAY I WILL WRITE THIS IDEA BUT NEVER CHECK IF SOMETHING SIMILIAR EXIST "BECAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION AND STANDARDS AND CONTINUITY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING" AND IN THE PROCESS MISS OPPORTUNITIES, FOR EXAMPLE IN THE FIRST DRAFT OF "THE DOCTOR'S GAME" OUR PROTAGONIST WAS JUST GOING TO BE JUST A NORMAL GALLIFREYAN BUT RESEARCH LEAD ME TO THE CIA AND THE 8TH DOCTOR BOOKS (GO READ THEM!) AND OUR LOVELY AGENT WAS BORN) OKAY RANT OVER. BYE SEE YOU SOMETIME AND PLEASE** LEAVE** YOUR THOUGHTS ON OUR LOVELY AGENT.**


	6. matter of trust

**A MATTER OF TRUST:**

"At this point, The Doctor had me comfortable with the idea of her, after all without her I would be dead without the date she gave me, still only just one does not listen to stories about the doctor and can still find the courage to fully trust her; some stories still gave me nightmares to this day.

"I still needed to understand the whole purpose of this exercise was to finally grasp what she was, what she wanted and what was after her-survival depends on knowing and after everything the doctor has become a centerpiece in the game of existence if we time lords are to survive we need to understand.

"This is before I started sending this messages-but only just. This is me smoothing out the rough angles before risking you, I know I'll never see the twin suns again death is the only end to this, I still doubt who will kill me the council or the doctor maybe they are playing with me use me as an example for those who go looking where they are not supposed to.

"Anyway, after I killed the agent the doctor contacted me almost as if she knew, so she set the date and the planet and I went with a gun, of course, I was not stupid she went unarmed not that she needed a gun to kill someone is the stories I heard are correct,but the important part was that she showed me,showed that all her relics, artifacts, treasures, and junk are not just for show-our shady friend is the real deal,I won't lie the moment I learned that was the worst in all my lives just because I never believed someone could be so afraid as I was at that moment.

"While time lords like you and me have been sitting in Gallifrey, waging wars against Daleks and other enemies or trying to get ourselves out of a pocket universe, The doctor has been playing stellar engineer which she isn't, Not by common understanding, anyway, In drawing strength from curiosity and using knowledge, this willy bastard has done the unthinkable.

"while the high council has been using the doctor as an agent in exchange for freedom the doctor has been using that freedom to steal, plan and learn.

"Now, I make no promise that what's she's done was ever intended for the greater good, point, in fact, I actively doubt it. but here we are.

"she's been planning this for a while she has too many favors everywhere, has destroyed whole planets, I don't doubt the good she has done the lives she has saved are both out of the good of her hearth and happy side effects the doctor does care but at the end of the day her plans whatever they are;seem to be the catalyst of their goodwill.

"here the big thing, her tardis it's old but still lives like a new model why? she has done alterations too many I've detected Osirian tech, tardis from newer models, Dalek tech and who knows what else, the result that tardis can survive the end of the universe she did not say it but I think her long-con is that too escape whatever the hell is coming our way, or maybe is a weapon to fight, she says she is willing to fight but I fear she'll just jump ship at the end but she is our only chance unless we prepare ourselves.

"Purity of intent aside, this is her game, she says that something is coming, a storm and she alone can help us, but she refuses to tell me what is this storm, I got tired pulled a gun to her head she just laughed and smiled that winner's smile. Told me I would not understand. I almost shoot her. but she had won, she had put doubt in my mind, was all just a joke to get me off her trail? is there a storm? maybe she is just a crazy renegade?.

"The doctor can't be trusted.

"If what she showed me is true a storm is coming and we must prepare ourselves.

"here is the plan: you need to show this to the council, we can't know exactly what's coming so we'll have to trust the doctor until the end because she has left us with no choice sounds like a bad idea, but sometimes bad ideas are our best option sometimes...

"they are the only option...

**a renegade agent final words before returning to the hunt for hidden truths.**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS, THIS STARED WITH THE IDEA TO SHOW HOW IF YOU GO DEEP INTO THE DOCTOR WHO LORE THE DOCTOR BECOMES A SHADY CHARACTER I HOPED I EXPENDED SOMEONE's MIND SO AS THEY LOOK INTO THE DOCTOR AND WHAT SHE'S DONE FROM A PLACE WHERE IS NOT ALL THE GOOD GUY DEFETS THE BAD GUYS THE DOCTOR IS THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS NOT JUST ONE WORLD AT LEAST IF YOU TAKE ANYTHING TAKE THIS GALLIFREY WAS NOT THE FIRST OR LAST WORLD THE DOCTOR DESTROYED AND I KNOW HE DID NOT DESTROYED GALLIFREY BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT.**


End file.
